Moonlight's Secret
by DaPhun1
Summary: The moon is said the be the light in the darkness, but even that light can be the source of dark secrets. Rated T for some language and mild blood.


**Happy Halloween you guys. If you're reading this after, then Happy late Halloween. I have here a rather "different" story from what I'm doing normally. I wouldn't call it scary or anything, more like fantasy so to say. Of course this story doesn't follow canon law (if you want to call it that), but I still think it holds its own. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy.**

Friday was a little more than half way gone and students were slowly starting to power down for the weekend. Ruby was walking back to her dorm with a worried look on her face. As she arrived, she opened the door to find that only her older sister Yang was there. As Yang looked at her, she began to share Ruby's worry.

"Hey sis. You okay?" She asked.

"For now," Ruby answered, "But you know that today is right?"

Yang nodded. She jumped down and rubbed her little sister's head, "Everything will be okay. I promise you."

"But…what if it isn't?"

"All we can do is pray Ruby and hope for the best," Yang said. She looked at the clock and saw that it was almost 5 o'clock, "Well let's go have an early dinner and get ready."

Ruby nodded, managing to pull out a smile. When they finished, they went back to their dorm and began to pack some things into a back. As Yang was packing, Ruby had put on some more casual clothes. She put on a black tank top and some red shorts that she wore when she was just hanging out in her dorm.

Once she was done, Ruby began to list some things off, "Do you have the rope?"

"Right here," Yang replied with an incredibly strong rope in hand.

"Do you have…'it?'"

Yang lifted a vial with a strange liquid inside, "Got it here."

"I guess that's everything."

"We…better get going then," Yang said growing worried.

Ruby and Yang left their dorm and began to head for the Emerald Forest. As they arrived at the cliff, they looked out at the forest.

"It'll be fine right?" Ruby asked.

"Don't worry," Yang said, "We've done this many times before. Everything's going to be fine."

"I know. It's just…what if one day…it happens."

"Nothing's going to happen, sis. That's why we come out here, away from everyone."

Ruby smirked, "I suppose you're right."

They saw that the sky was turning orange and it would be dark in a couple of hours.

"We better get going," Ruby said.

Yang nodded. They jumped down the cliff and began to walk through the forest. When they were deep enough in, they found a somewhat open area where a tree stump stuck out of the ground.

"This should be good," Yang said.

She looked at her scroll and saw that it was almost 7 o'clock.

"How long?" Ruby asked.

"About an hour and a half."

Ruby nodded in understanding, "Let's get this over with I guess."

Yang nodded as she pulled the vial out of the bag and handed it to Ruby. Ruby took it from Yang's hand and took a deep breath. She pulled the lid off and chugged the drink down. When she finished, she shuddered from the taste.

"I'll never get used to that."

"But you know it's only going to help," Yang said.

"That's true. Well…time for the next part."

Before they continued, they gave each other a big hug.

Tears formed in Ruby's eyes, "I'm scared."

Yang's eyes also began for form tears, "Me too. But it'll be okay, I promise you."

Once they separated, Ruby sat on the tree stump and waited for Yang to do her part. Yang took the rope and began to wrap it around Ruby. When it was fully used up, she tied it securely.

"Is it too tight?" Yang asked.

"It's not comfortable, but it's fine," Ruby replied.

Ruby looked down on the ground. Yang lifted her by the chin and had Ruby look at her.

"Don't worry," she said, "It's only on the first night. You'll be fine out here. Plus the rope should at least hold you for a bit."

"Thanks. I love you sis."

Yang placed her hand on Ruby's head, "I love you too. I'll come find you in the morning, okay?"

Ruby smiled and nodded. With that, Yang began to head back to Beacon. When she was out of sight, Ruby tried to find ways to entertain herself for the time being. She came up with the idea of trying to sing to herself.

"Red like roses fills my dreams and brings me to the place you rest."

Meanwhile, Weiss was walking back from the library, frustrated about something.

"Ugh, where could Ruby be?" she asked herself, "We have a project that is due soon. If she thinks she can skip out on me, then she's sadly mistaken. I'm going to give her a piece of my mind."

Weiss headed for her dorm room, expecting Ruby to be there. When she got there, she opened the door, only to find Blake there reading a book.

"Good evening Weiss. You alright?" Blake asked.

"Hey, Blake. Have you seen Ruby? I need to speak to her about something."

Blake replied, "I saw her leaving with Yang earlier, but I'm not sure where they went though."

Weiss nodded, "Thanks."

Weiss headed out and began her search for Ruby and Yang. She roamed the halls for almost another 10 minutes with no luck.

She sighed, "Where could they have gone off to. They better not have left."

Just then, in the corner of her eye, she saw Yang approaching her. Yang seemed to be upset or worried about something, but Weiss paid no attention to that. She ran up to Yang, who managed to crack a smile at the sight of her teammate.

"Hey Ice Queen, what's up?"

"Knock off the nicknames. Anyway, is Ruby with you? I need to talk to her."

Yang looked around nervously, "No she's not here. I wouldn't worry about it Weiss. You can just talk to her about it tomorrow."

"Yeah right. We have a project that is due in a few weeks and we're barely half way done. I'll find her myself."

Yang tried to quickly think of a way to get Weiss's focus off of Ruby, "Look Weiss, Ruby said she needed to do some things, so can't it wait until tomorrow?"

"I'm afraid it can't. If we're going to get an A, we can't waste time."

With that, Weiss left Yang's company and continued the search for her teammate and partner. As she walked the halls, an idea formed in her head.

"Of course, how could I forget?" She said to herself as pulled out her scroll, "Our scrolls have built in tracking devices for our other teammates scrolls. And with a few button presses…there you are." Weiss looked at where Ruby's scroll was located, "Strange, it says she's out at the Emerald Forest. Oh well, doesn't matter. You can't hide from me Ruby Rose."

Weiss immediately began to head for the Emerald Forest, focused on finding Ruby. When she was at the cliff, she looked down at her scroll to see where Ruby was located. She saw that Ruby had not moved from her spot.

Weiss smiled, "You're making it too easy to find you Ruby."

Weiss headed down the cliff and used her scroll to hone in on Ruby. When she was close, she looked up and saw Ruby not far from her, who was faintly singing.

Weiss walked out of the bushes, "There you are."

Ruby jumped and looked in the direction of the voice, "W-Weiss? What are you doing here?"

"I'd ask you the same thing," Weiss replied, "Did you think you could hide from me out here?"

"Wait, how did you find me?"

Weiss showed Ruby her scroll, "I used our scroll's built in tracking devices to find you."

Ruby sighed, remembering the scroll in her pocket, "I must've forgotten to leave it at Beacon."

"Well now that I've found you, you're coming with me and we're going to finish our project that's due soon. First let's get you out of those ropes; you look like a dunce that's offering themselves for a sacrifice or something."

Weiss went behind Ruby and began to untie the rope that Yang had tied her with earlier. Ruby began to squirm, trying to get Weiss off of her.

"Wait Weiss, stop," Ruby begged.

"I'm not leaving without you Ruby."

Once Weiss had finished untying Ruby, the rope fell to the ground. Ruby stood and faced Weiss. Ruby looked at Weiss with a rather annoyed look.

"Well this is great," Ruby said.

"Don't worry, you can finish whatever you were doing later," Weiss said. She grabbed Ruby's wrist, "Come on, let's get as much done while the library is still open."

Ruby pulled away, freeing herself from Weiss's grasp. Weiss turned back at Ruby, confused.

"Sorry Weiss, but I can't go," Ruby said.

"Why not? You're clearly not doing anything right now," Weiss asked.

"Well…" Ruby hesitated, "Do you know what today is?"

Weiss thought for a second, "It's the 17th isn't it?"

"Well yeah, but that's not what I mean. I mean do you know what the moon will be tonight?"

Weiss thought again, trying to remember the moon cycle, "It's the first full moon if I'm not mistaken, but I still don't what that has to do with anything."

Ruby only remained silent. Weiss raised a brow, starting to get creeped out.

"Ruby," Weiss asked starting to get scared, "Where are you going with this?"

Ruby looked at the sky and saw that the sun was almost completely gone.

"I don't have much time Weiss, so I'll try and make it quick. Do you believe in mystical creatures?"

Weiss snickered, "Of course not. What, are you going to tell me like you're some sort of monster or something?"

Ruby only remained silent. Ruby's silence made Weiss start to worry.

"Ruby?"

Ruby sighed, "Have you ever heard of the Weowolf?"

"Yeah, it's a myth about people who changed into Beowolf-like creatures when the moon was full. Why do you ask?"

Ruby used her left hand to rub her right arm, "Well…you see…the thing is…"

Before she could finish, a beeping was heard. Ruby realized it was coming from her scroll. She looked the time and gasped.

"Oh no," said with extreme worry.

"What, what is it?" Weiss ask.

Ruby began to shake as she looked at Weiss, "Weiss…run."

After saying that, Ruby began to scream, moving around as if she was losing her balance. Weiss began to grow concerned.

She approached Ruby asking, "Ruby, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

Ruby pushed her away, "Get away from me Weiss. RUN! Please…run before…it's too late."

"Too late for what?" Weiss asked.

Ruby began to scream again. What followed next brought Weiss to shock and confusion. Ruby began to change. Her face grew more animal like. Hair began to grow all over her body. Weiss only continued to stare. Confused and shocked about what was going on.

"What the…" Weiss said.

Ruby continued to scream as she continued to undergo her hideous transformation. Before long, the transformation was complete. Ruby had turned into a creature that looked like a Beowolf, but with different characteristics. She had dark, red fur, shining silver eyes, sharp claws and teeth. After transforming, the Beowolf fell to its knees, weak and exhausted.

Weiss approached the beast, "R-Ruby?"

Before she could get too close, the beast turned towards Weiss, causing her to flinch. The beast growled as it slowly crawled towards her. Weiss took a few steps back as the beast continued to approach her.

"Ruby, it's me, Weiss. Don't you remember me?"

The beast only responded with a growl. It then managed to stand on its hind legs, giving a mighty howl as it did. The beast quickly charged at Weiss. Weiss quickly reacted and jumped out of the way.

Weiss unsheathed Myrtenaster and got into fighting position, "Sorry Ruby, you leave me no choice."

Weiss charged at the red-haired beowolf and the beast charged at her as well. As they approached each other, Weiss began her attack. However, before she could strike, a thought came to Weiss.

_Wait a minuite, _she thought, _I can't fight that beast. That's Ruby. If I strike it then that would mean…_

Before she could finish her thought, the beast swung at her, landing a hit on Weiss and sending her into a nearby tree. Weiss quickly got up and recovered herself.

_What do I do? I can't fight the beast because I could hurt Ruby. Running back to Beacon would only risk her following me. And if that happened…no I don't even want to imagine. My only chance is to try and snap her out of it. _

"Ruby," she said, "It's me Weiss. You know me right? I'm your partner; your friend. Come on Ruby snap out of it. Remember who you are."

The beast only responded with another slash. Weiss quickly reacted and dodged the attack. When she recovered, she continued her talk with the monstrous Ruby.

"I know you're in there Ruby. Come on snap out of it. Look at me Ruby. You know who I am right?"

The beast charged at her once more, which Weiss dodged again.

_This isn't working, _she thought, _I have to get out of here before it gets too dangerous. My best hope is to run and hide, hoping she won't find me. Then I'll just come find her in the morning._

Weiss picked up a rock and tossed it in her hand. She sighed, "Forgive me Ruby."

Weiss tossed the rock at the beast, hitting it in the nose. The beast whimpered from the hit, giving Weiss the chance she needed to escape. With the beast distracted, Weiss made a run for it. The beast quickly recovered and gave a great howl towards the sky. It then began its pursuit of Weiss. Meanwhile, Weiss was running though the thickness of the Emerald Forest. When she felt she was far enough away, she hid in a nearby bush, hoping the beast would go by her.

Pretty soon the beast had caught up with Weiss and had slowed down to inspect the area. The beast sniffed around, trying to catch a scent of Weiss, but to no avail. With no luck, the beast continued on. Weiss gave a sigh of relief now that she was in the clear. Without warning, Weiss felt something touch her shoulder. She quickly jumped from surprise and turned around to see who or what had done that. To her surprise, she quickly realized that it was Ruby's older sister and her teammate, Yang.

"Y-Yang?" She said.

"You just had to come look for her," she said.

"Yang, what's going on?"

"It's just what you saw. Ruby is…a Weowolf?"

Weiss was shocked. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "But for how long?"

"Ever since she was young; you're also lucky she drank her formula too."

"Formula?" Weiss asked.

"It's a somewhat poison to Weowolves. It tires them out and depletes them of some of their strength. That way she can't do too much damage."

_Wow, _Weiss thought, _If she's like this with that poison, I can't imagine her at full strength. _

"Look, it's a long story and I don't have time to explain it right now. We need to get out of here before she finds us."

"What about Ruby?"

"She'll be fine. She's done this many times before and has been okay. As long as she stays in the Emerald Forest, she'll be just fine."

Weiss nodded, "Okay, let's go."

Yang began to run through the forest with Weiss close behind. As they were running, they could hear a loud howl not far behind them. Weiss could tell that Ruby was still hunting them down and that she was close too. They continued running without looking behind them.

"How far are we?" Weiss asked.

"Not far, just a few more miles."

As they were running, Weiss tripped on a rock, falling to the ground.

She yelled out in pain, "Ah, damn it I think I sprained my ankle. I can't move it."

Just then, Weiss heard rustling in the nearby bushes. They soon revealed the new monstrous Ruby, who growled after seeing Weiss. The beast slowly crawled towards Weiss, ready to strike at any moment. Weiss tried to crawl backwards, but soon figured she was not going far anytime soon.

"Weiss," Yang called out.

Weiss stared at the beast, terrified, "Ruby, don't."

The Weowolf lifted its hand to slash at Weiss. Weiss closed her eyes, waiting for death at the hands of her teammate, partner, and best friend. Before it could attack, the beast was jumped by another mysterious creature. Weiss opened her eyes, confused about what was going on. Yang too was unsure of what had just happened.

Meanwhile the new creature began tussle with Ruby. The creature appeared to be cat-like and was a dark black color. It had medium-sized upper body and rather slim limbs.

The new beast turned at Yang and Weiss and growled, "Yang, get Weiss out of here. I'll hold Ruby off."

Yang and Weiss were confused. "Did that thing just talk to us?" Weiss asked.

"And how did it know out names?" Yang added.

Weiss took a minute and observed the creature, "Wait a minute…Blake? It that you?"

"No time to explain," The creature gowled, "Yang get Weiss to a safe place now! I'll catch up in a bit."

Yang listened to the beast and went to pick up Weiss. Once she did, she ran off and tried to find a safe spot to lay here.

"Do you really think that was Blake?" Yang asked.

"It must've been," Weiss replied, "Think about it. It knew our names, it had black fur, and was also cat-like."

Yang began to put the pieces together, "You may be right, but we can't be sure just yet."

When they were far enough away, Yang put Weiss down and helped her sit up on a nearby tree.

"We should be fine here. How's your ankle?"

"Still hurts badly."

"Let me look."

Yang looked down at Weiss's ankle. It was bruised and swelled from the injury.

"Ouch, looks like you won't be walking on that for a couple of days."

"Well that's great. What should we do now?" Weiss asked.

"Well if that was Blake, we should wait here for her."

"Fine."

Yang sat next to Weiss and they began their wait for who they assumed to be Blake. Nearly an hour had passed. Weiss had fallen asleep and Yang was slowly dozing off. Before Yang could completely fall asleep, she heard rustling in the bushes. Yang nudged Weiss, causing her to wake up. They looked on and waited for whatever was there to reveal itself. It quickly showed to be the mysterious cat creature holding the Weowolf in its arms. The creature placed the beast down. It then quickly transformed reavealing the beast's true identity to be Blake after all.

"So it _was_ you Blake," Yang said.

Blake nodded, "I'm glad to see you two are alright, with, of course, the exception of Weiss's ankle."

Yang looked at the unconscious beast, "Is Ruby okay?"

"She's fine. I managed to knock her unconscious. Though I don't know how long she'll be like that."

"What the hell was that Blake," Weiss asked in pure shock and confusion.

"Allow me to explain," Blake began, "As you know, I am a Faunus, however I have a very rare and unique ability to transform into a creature based upon my Faunus heritage. There are very few Faunus that get such an ability. Luckily we have full consciousness when we change and are even able to speak."

"Wow," Yang said, "Why didn't you tell us."

"I didn't want you to think I was more different than you already knew."

Yang placed her arm around Blake, "That's crazy. We love you just the way you are. No matter what surprises you may have in store for us."

Blake smirked, "Thanks Yang."

"Well what should we do now?" Weiss asked.

"To be honest, I really don't want to just leave Ruby here," Yang answered.

"If that's the case we can only hope that she's remains unconscious though the night." Weiss replied.

"It'll be morning in a few hours," Yang said, "once the sun comes up, Ruby will return to normal. That is…until another full moon cycle comes."

"Well if you want to stay here, I'll stay too," Blake said.

They both looked at Weiss. "It's not like I have a choice in the matter," she replied while looking at her ankle.

With their minds made up, they decided to take shifts on night watch. Yang went first, followed by Blake, and soon it was Weiss's turn. Weiss looked over at Ruby who was still knocked out thanks to Blake. Weiss then turned her attention towards the night sky. She saw that it was filled with the moon as its brightness shined upon her. She began to grow an irritated look on her face.

"Stupid moon," she said to herself like some sort child, "Turning my friend into some sort of monster." She then sighed as she grabbed her scroll to see the time, "Well it'll be over soon. It's nearly 4 o'clock and the sun should be rising soon."

Weiss was reminded of her severely sprained ankle by a sharp pain released from it. She hissed from the pain and rubbed her ankle to try and comfort it, but her actions proved futile.

"Damn it, why did I have to go and injure myself like that too?"

Suddenly, Weiss heard growls come from all around her. She looked up and saw many pairs of red eyes staring at her and her teammates.

"Great, just what we need," she said to herself. She nudged her teammates, "Guys we've got company."

Blake and Yang quickly woke up to be greeted by the red eyes of the Grimm. They quickly got up and got into battle position. As the Grimm charged at them, Blake and Yang charged back at them as well. Yang used Ember Celica to heavily pound the Ursas and Beowolves coming their way. Meanwhile Blake used Gambol Shroud to slice up her fair share of the oncoming Grimm.

Seeing Weiss was unable to do anything, Yang called out, "Blake fallback and watch Weiss. I'll handle these guys."

Blake nodded. She jumped back and landed in front of Weiss, ready to protect her injured teammate.

Curious Weiss asked, "Can't you just turn into that cat beast?"

Blake shook her head, "It takes a lot of energy out of me and can take a some time to recover from. Even after a few hours of rest I still feel exhausted."

Weiss nodded in understanding. Her eye caught of glimpse of something heading towards them. Weiss fully turned her head and saw a pack Beowolves running at them.

"Blake, to your left."

Blake looked in the direction Weiss had called and saw the Beowolves heading for them. Blake charged at the pack and began her assault. She had an easy time taking them out, but their numbers made it time consuming.

Meanwhile Weiss heard growling not far from her. She looked and was shocked to see that the monstrous Ruby was waking up. She began to grow scared, knowing there no one to help her out. When the beast fully recovered, it stood on its hind legs and looked around to get a feel for its surroundings.

"Yang, Ruby's awake," Weiss called out.

Yang was too distracted to see if Weiss was telling the truth. "Well this is great," she said to herself.

The beast quickly noticed Weiss and began to slowly crawl towards her. Weiss was scared. She had no idea what to do. She couldn't kill it and she couldn't run. Soon it was close enough to where she could feel the breath and see the droll coming from its mouth. With no other options, Weiss tried something she knew would never work in a million years. When the beast was close enough, Weiss decided to slap it across the face. The beast made a quick whimper from Weiss's hit.

"You dunce, who do you think you are growling at me like that. That is no way to act towards your teammate."

The beast only stared at Weiss in confusion while giving light growls.

Weiss pointed in a random direction and said, "Get out of here and think about what you've done Ruby. Then you should properly apologize for making us all worry about you."

The beast made no move; it only stared at Weiss. After a few seconds, the beast quickly ran off into the shadows.

Weiss was in complete shock, "How…how did that actually work? Doesn't matter, she's gone for now."

Meanwhile Blake and Yang continued to fight off the Grimm coming at them. For every one they killed, it seemed as if two had taken its place. Weiss looked on feeling incompetent. She sighed. Weiss's feelings of helplessness quickly disappeared as she saw a lone Beowolf began to walk towards her.

"Guys a little help here?"

"Blake, help her out. I'm surrounded here," Yang called out.

"I would, but I'm in the same situation," Blake called back.

Weiss quickly thought and grabbed Myrtenaster and readied herself for a stationary fight. The beast swung at Weiss. The Beowolf missed Weiss, but managed to knock Myrtenaster out of her hands.

"Oh no," Weiss said, "GUYS HELP ME!"

There was no way for Blake and Yang to go and help Weiss. They only quickly looked in the direction Weiss was and called out, "WEISS!"

The Beowolf lifted its hand for another slash. This time it would be fatal since she had no way to defend herself.

She closed her eyes and waited for death, but before doing so, she gave out one last cry, "HELP ME!"

The Beowolf was about to swing. But before it hit Weiss, the creature was attacked by another. Weiss opened her eyes in confusion. She couldn't believe who it was, or rather what it was.

"R-Ruby?" Weiss said confused.

Still in her Weowolf form, Ruby grabbed the Beowolf by its throat and threw it against a tree, killing it on impact. The beast then jumped in front of Weiss and turned back towards her.

Weiss smiled, "You remember me, don't you Ruby?"

The beast made no reply. It only stared at her. When it was finished, the beast stood on its hind legs and gave a mighty howl towards the sky. The howl grabbed the attention of the remaining Grimm, which had fallen in numbers by this time. The last few Beowolves and one remaining Ursa ceased their attack on Blake and Yang and changed their focus on Ruby. Blake and Yang looked confused.

"What's happening," Yang asked.

Blake looked at where the Grimm where running and replied, "Looks like your sister has grabbed their attention."

Yang looked and saw that the Grimm were heading for Ruby. As the Grimm closed in, one of the Beowolves jumped at Ruby. The beast managed to duck and grabbed a nearby Beowolf and threw it against a nearby tree. Another Beowolf managed to bite Ruby's leg. The beast roared from the pain and kicked the Beowolf off using its free leg.

Meanwhile Yang had gone over to Weiss and carried her a safe distance from the fight. Weiss looked on, worried about Ruby.

"We need to help her," Weiss said.

Yang shook her head, "It's too dangerous. Besides, we might risk hurting Ruby in the process. She'll be fine. I know she will."

Weiss could see Yang's point and only looked as Ruby fought off the remaining Grimm. Meanwhile Ruby was beginning to be swarmed by the Grimm. One Beowolf had jumped on top of the beast, but Ruby managed to grab it and tossed it against another tree. While the beast was distracted, one of the Beowolves bit Ruby's leg once again. This time, the beast fell onto its knees. That gave the Grimm an opening in which they surrounded the beast.

"RUBY!" Weiss called out.

Despite being surrounded, the beast managed to break out of the swarm of Grimm. The monster then gave a furious roar and began to attack the Grimm insanely. The Beowolves went down one after another as they were slashed, bitten, or tossed against trees or other parts of the forest. A few remaining Beowolves ran away, seeing they could not win the fight. The only Grimm that remained was an Ursa, which gave a mighty roar. The Weowolf gave a mighty roar back.

The Ursa charged at Ruby and Ruby charged back. When they came close, Ruby jumped on top of the Ursa and began to slash at it. The Ursa tried to knock Ruby off, but was unable to do so. The Weowolf continued to slash at the Ursa, hitting major parts of the Ursa, including its eyes. With an open opportunity, the beast bit at the Ursa's neck and ripped its head off its body. The headless Ursa fell lifeless.

With the last of the Grimm defeated, the Weowolf took a minute to catch its breath, exhausted from the poison and fight. The beast was scratched up and beaten from its battle with the Grimm and was even bleeding in a few places. The beast then gave one last mighty howl. This time it was louder than the previous howl. It was so loud the rest of Team RWBY had to cover their ears from it. After it had finished, the beast fell back first onto the ground, unconscious once again.

"RUBY!" Weiss called out.

Weiss slowly got up and tried to stand on both her legs. She began to limp slowly towards the beast. Weiss groaned from the pain, but she didn't care. All she cared about was helping her friend. When she finally arrived, she sat down and placed her hand on the beast's chest. After having it there for some time, she felt something lacking.

Weiss gasped, "She's not breathing."

Hearing this, Blake and Yang quickly ran to Ruby's side. Yang lifted the beast's head a bit. She could see for herself that Ruby was not breathing.

"No," Yang said, "This can't be."

"Has this ever happened before?" Blake asked.

Yang shook her head, "Never."

They waited a few more minutes, but nothing had changed in Ruby's condition. A few tears started to form in Weiss's eyes.

"Do you think that…" Weiss asked.

"It couldn't be," Blake replied.

"Yeah, Ruby's stronger than that," Yang added.

Yang shook the beast a bit to see if it would react, but there was no response.

"Come on sis, do something," Yang said.

As they tried to get Ruby to respond, the sun slowly started to rise once again behind them. However, they were too worried about their teammate to even notice. Weiss then clenched her hands into fists and pounded the beast's stomach.

"Damn it, you dunce," Weiss said, "Do you think you just leave us like this? You're better than this Ruby Rose. Now get up. Get up. GET UP YOU DOLT!"

Weiss began to start crying. Blake placed her arm around Weiss as a few tears fell from her eyes. Yang too quickly joined them as tears fell from her cheeks.

"Come on Ruby," Yang said.

Yang placed her ear on the beast's chest to see if she could hear anything; nothing. Weiss soon followed Yang by placing her head on the monster's chest.

"You dunce," she said quietly to herself.

Meanwhile as the sun rose on the horizon, it finally managed to catch their attention. They looked towards the direction of the sun and saw that the once dark sky was turning orange. At that point, they felt something happening to Ruby. Her fur slowly started to disappear; her wolf-like shape began to return human; and her face had gone back to the way it was before. Pretty soon, Ruby appeared like her everyday self. However, she still remained unconscious.

The team was shocked at seeing Ruby's transformation. They were surprised that see had returned to normal despite her current condition. Weiss was especially happy to see Ruby back to normal, but still upset that her friend was not moving.

"Say something you dolt," Weiss said quietly.

Pretty soon Weiss's demand was fulfilled as waking noises were heard from their leader. Weiss and the rest of the team gasped, unable to believe what they were seeing. Ruby's eyes slowly opened. When they were fully open, the first person she saw was her best friend and partner, Weiss.

"W-Weiss?" Ruby said, still getting a sense of reality.

"Ruby, you're okay."

"Yeah I'm fine. Did I damage anything or hurt anyone?"

Yang placed her arms around Ruby, "I'm so glad you're okay sis. And don't worry, everyone's fine. The only exception is Weiss with her sprained ankle."

Concerned, Ruby asked, "Sprained? How?"

"I tripped when you were chasing me in your…different form and sprained it pretty badly. It should be back to normal after a couple of days."

Ruby put her arms around Weiss, "Oh my God. Weiss, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean…"

Feeling a bit uncomfortable, she said, "It's fine Ruby. But before we get touchy, do you think you could…?"

Weiss used her eyes and looked down. Ruby followed Weiss's eyes and quickly noticed what she was talking about. She realized that she was not wearing any clothes, since her previous ones were torn and destroyed when she had changed. Ruby quickly covered herself with her hands to the best of her abilities. Blake chuckled from seeing Ruby's embarrassment.

Yang laughed, "Don't worry sis. I brought you some extra clothes."

Yang got up and went over to the bag that she had brought with her. She opened it and pulled out some fresh clothes. She came back and handed them to Ruby. Ruby quickly snatched them from Yang's hand and began to put them on immediately. The rest of her team looked away, giving Ruby a moment of privacy.

When she was done, she sighed, "That's better."

"Well we should be heading back," Blake said.

Yang nodded, "Yeah and I could go for some breakfast as well."

"Indeed," Weiss added, "Let's go."

Weiss tried to lift herself up. As she stood on her feet, she grunted from the pain in her ankle. Ruby noticed this and immediately placed her arm around Weiss.

"Here Weiss, let me help you," Ruby said.

"Thanks Ruby," Weiss replied.

Ruby only smiled. All set, they all began to walk back to Beacon. Ruby helped Weiss walk as she lifted her injured leg in the air to prevent any further damage. Slowed down by Weiss's ankle, Blake and Yang slowly started to get ahead of Ruby and Weiss.

Practically alone, Ruby said, "Hey Weiss, I really am sorry about chasing you and almost killing you while I was a Weowolf. It's just that…I don't really have control while in that state, nor do I have memories of what happens."

Weiss chuckled, "I think you may have more control than you think Ruby."

Ruby tilted her head, confused, "What do you mean?"

Weiss laughed a bit, "I'll tell you later okay?"

Ruby smiled and nodded, "Sounds great."

With that said, they continued their walk back to Beacon. As they did, they slowly managed to catch up to Blake and Yang. They then proceeded to talk as they got closer and closer to the academy.

**Well that's the end of this story. I hope you guys enjoyed it. If you did, please Review and Favorite. Don't bother following as this is a one-shot and I probably won't work on it, unless it gets popular enough from reviews. Also, if you like White Rose/Bumblebee, then please check out my other story called "The Roses and the Bees." If that's not your thing then I wish you guys the best. Until next time. **


End file.
